List of television shows produced by Universal Studios
Here is a partial list of television series and notable made-for-TV movies produced by Universal Studios, at one time one of the most prolific producers of TV programs in the United States. Revue Studios Universal Television MCA TV MTE Multimedia Entertainment Studios USA/USA Cable Entertainment Universal handles the international distribution of the shows which is copyrighted by Studios USA/USA Cable Entertainment in North America from 1998 to 2002; however, the North American rights of Studios USA/USA Cable Entertainment programs were reverted back to Universal in 2002. Universal Television Alternative Studio Universal Television Animation NBC Studios CBS Television Distribution currently distributes most of NBC's pre-1973 series, although NBC still owns the series' copyrights. Most NBC programs made from 1973 to 2004 are distributed outside of the USA by MGM Worldwide Television Distribution. California National Productions Most of California National Productions' series are currently distributed by CBS Television Distribution. NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group Universal Cable Productions NBCUniversal News Group * Market Wrap (1989-2002) * The Money Wheel (1989-1998) * Steals and Deals (1990-1997) * Hardball with Chris Matthews (1994-present) * Inside Opinion (1994-1998) * Today's Business (1994-2002) * Squawk Box (1995-present) * MSNBC Live (1996-present) * The News with Brian Williams (1996-2004) * Power Lunch (1996-present) * The Site (1996-1997) * Street Signs (1996-2002, 2003-2015) * Bull Session (1997-1998) * Business Center (1997-2003) * The Edge (1997-2002) * Market Watch (1998-2002) * Andrea Mitchell Reports (2000-present) * The Abrams Report (2001-2006) * America Now (2001-2002) * Alan Keyes Is Making Sense (2002) * Buchanan & Press (2002-2003) * Closing Bell (2002-present) * Donahue (2002-2003) * Kudlow & Cramer (2002-2005) * Morning Call (2002-2007) * Wake Up Call (2002-2005) * Bullseye (2003-2005) * Jesse Ventura's America (2003) * Scarborough Country (2003-2007) * Morning Joe First Look (2004-present) * Connected: Coast to Coast (2005) * Kudlow & Company (2005-2008) * MSNBC at the Movies (2005) * Mad Money (2005-present) * On the Money (2005-2007, 2008-2009) * Rita Cosby: Live & Direct (2005-2006) * Squawk on the Street (2005-present) * Tucker (2005-2008) * Worldwide Exchange (2005-present) * Weekends with Maury and Connie (2006) * Fast Money (2006-present) * The Most with Alison Stewart (2006-2007) * Your Business (2006-present) * The Call (2007-2011) * Morning Joe (2007-present) * Verdict with Dan Abrams (2007-2008) * 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (2008-2009) * The Rachel Maddow Show (2008-present) * Dr. Nancy (2009) * The Dylan Ratigan Show (2009-2012) * The Ed Show (2009-2015) * The Kudlow Report (2009-2014) * Way Too Early (2009-2016) * Jansing and Company (2010-2014) * The Last Word with Lawrence O'Donnell (2010-present) * Martin Bashir (2011-2013) * Now with Alex Wagner (2011-2015) * PoliticsNation with Al Sharpton (2011-present) * Up (2011-2015) * The Cycle (2012-2015) * Melissa Harris-Perry (2012-2016) * All In with Chris Hayes (2013-present) * Disrupt with Karen Finney (2013-2014) * Up Late with Alec Baldwin (2013) * The Reid Report (2014-2015) * Ronan Farrow Daily (2014-2015) * Squawk Alley (2014-present) * Meet the Press Daily (2015-present) * The 11th Hour with Brian Williams (2016-present) * For the Record with Greta (2017) * Deadline: White House (2017-present) * Hugh Hewitt (2017-present) * Kasie DC (2017-present) NBC News * Meet the Press (1947–present) * Today (1952–present) * NBC Nightly News (1970–present) * Weekend (1974–79) * NBC News Overnight (1982–83) * NBC News at Sunrise (1983–99) * Weekend Today (1987–present) * Real Life with Jane Pauley (1990–91) * Expose with Tom Brokaw (1991) * NBC News Nightside (1991–98) * Dateline NBC (1992–present) * Now with Tom Brokaw and Katie Couric (1993–94) * MSNBC Live (1996–present) * Early Today (1999–present) * Later Today (1999–2000) * The Chris Matthews Show (2002–13) * Rock Center with Brian Williams (2011–13) * Sunday Night with Megyn Kelly (2017–present) NBCUniversal Television Distribution Working Title Television Matchbox Pictures :Main article: Matchbox Pictures § Television Carnival Films :Main article: Carnival Films § Television DreamWorks Animation :Main article: List of DreamWorks Animation programs § Series Television specials Universal Television NBC Studios Universal Animation Studios Universal Television Animation DreamWorks Animation :Main article: List of DreamWorks Animation programs § Specials Television movies Universal Television NBC Studios Universal Television Animation See also * Universal Television Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Television series Category:Universal Studios Category:Television series by Universal Studios